Before and After
by hesmus
Summary: Sanji's life changed completely when he got an interesting birthday present. Even just one present can give your life a whole new meaning.


_Happy belated birthday sophiestaar! Here, have your really belated birthday gift. xD I love you sweetie~ Hope you like this. :3 And I should say as a warning that the ending includes some pretty extreme angst, kinda. xD And the story has some sexual contest too. You have been warned. Enjoy~_

_I don't own One Piece._

* * *

Sanji was moving around in his large kitchen, swinging from foot to foot like dancing. His young and athletic body arched and stretched without any problems as he reached to take new ingredients and herbs for his cooking. He was trying to create an amazing dish, good enough to beat the one he made the day before. He was always competing against himself. He wanted to improve his skills after all.

The kitchen was slowly filling with different smells, a wonderful mix of herbs. Sanji grabbed a tiny brown glass bottle and opened it, sniffing it before humming in satisfaction and pouring a few spoonfuls into the sauce which was boiling nicely. He stirred it for a long moment before bringing the wooden spoon close to his lips and blowing into it. Carefully, he brought it closer and tasted the sauce. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the flavours. After a moment he opened them, a bright light flashing in the blue orbs when he grinned to himself. He was pleased with it. All the flavours matched perfectly together.

Sanji put the spoon away, carefully placing it on a small light blue saucer. He took the pot away from the stove and placed it aside before putting a lid on it. He wanted it to absorb some more flavours under the lit while the rice was cooking. Sanji was actually trying out different recipes for the up-coming weekend. He was turning 20 and was going to host his own party. All his friends were coming so he needed to cook a lot, especially when he knew that an energetic black hole he called his friend was coming too. Luffy always ate so much. He had known him for five years thanks to his childhood friend Usopp who introduced them.

In this world it was really hard to find good friends, friends that you could trust. Nowadays everyone could have a different face behind the screen, from drug dealers to human auction leaders. But they all acted like any other person in public, so you could never know their true selves. And Sanji had learned that in a hard way when he was younger, even his own relatives turned out to be someone completely different persons than anyone ever thought.

Sanji glanced at the clock on his bright white wall and sighed. It was already that late. He needed to finish cooking soon and get ready for work. He had to work hard and earn his place in his father's restaurant so that one day when the old man passed away Sanji could step in his place and take the lead. Zeff had promised years ago that his shitty eggplant could get Baratie after him. It was easier to continue the same restaurant than open a completely new one. He didn't even have the money for that. So this was the best option for him.

The evening went by fast and after eating Sanji changed his clothes to look better. He stood in front of his mirror and straightened his button-up shirt before combing his blond hair one more time. He flashed himself a bright smile and took his keys and phone before walking out of the apartment, making sure to lock the door to prevent any harm. Some fuckers could be really annoying, trying to break in apartments and stealing everything they can.

He walked past his car, deciding to walk to work; it was a nice weather anyway. He put his hands into the pockets of his jacket and turned right and kept walking down the street, floating cars passing him quietly. Sanji looked up to the sky while walking, eyeing the shining glass far above him. It was protecting their breathing air since the atmosphere up there was long gone ruined by people who lived in this world before them. Thanks to that massive dome every city was able to have their own fresh air. But of course they had to pay taxes for it, the fucked up government tried to get every coin they could. At least one thing was good in this goddamn country: they took good care of the environment. Sanji knew some countries that had those domes but that was it, they didn't care about the other environment at all. They were like big rat nests where people suffered from different diseases caused by the dirty streets around them. Some cities were too poor even for the dome so they slowly died away.

Finally, Sanji arrived to the restaurant and got down to work. The night flew past faster than expected, mostly because they all had hands full of work. After midnight, Sanji was able to finally go back home, feeling dead tired. He thanked his luck that Zeff had brought a car and offered to drive his "lazy shitty eggplant" back home. After some insults and arguing Sanji finally gave up his pride and agreed to take the offer.

Once he got home he was too tired to take a shower, deciding that it could wait until the morning. He drank a refreshing glass of water and after changing his clothes crashed the bed with a long sigh. He crawled under the covers and hugged his pillow tightly, nuzzling into it. It still smelled like _him_… His beloved one who one week ago decided that it didn't work between them. Sanji was crushed but got over it surprisingly well, maybe because he was used to it, who knows. He didn't have long lasting relationships, but he didn't actually mind that. He didn't like to feel too tied to someone, it just made him anxious. His friends teased him about it sometimes, saying that he would never settle down. Well, what if he didn't want to? He could avoid so many relationship problems like that, for God's sake. It made his life easier in this already crazy world.

Sanji shuffled under the covers, trying to find a comfortable position. He stared at the ceiling and kept thinking about his life, all those twenty years. He was already living alone and he started his silly and meaningless relationships when he was only thirteen. Even then he just wanted to kiss all the girls and be their boyfriend. Some years later he found out that he wanted to be a boyfriend for some boys too. Oh, those times… It was one hell of a year.

Soon, Sanji drifted to peaceful sleep, sleeping like a rock thanks to his exhausting shift in the restaurant. Two days passed quickly as Sanji spent his days working or planning out a menu for his birthday party.

On Saturday evening he was making finishing touches to the food, humming to himself and waiting for his friends to arrive. Sooner than he expected the door bell rang, echoing its high-pitched sound around the apartment. Sanji washed his hands quickly and rushed to the door, opening the electric lock with a quiet click. He grinned widely and was about to greet his friends when someone hauled themselves towards Sanji.

"LUFFY!" Sanji yelled and managed to stay on his feet just barely. He took a few steps backwards before peeling the black haired boy off of him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Luffy screamed, full of enthusiasm and jumped up and down.

"Calm down, idiot," Sanji laughed and ruffled Luffy's already messy hair, knocking the hat off of his head.

"We got you a present too! It's from all of us! Hope you like it," a tiny boy behind Luffy exclaimed happily.

"Chopper-bro is right. We got you a super awesome gift! I made it myself," Franky, the blue haired and tall man in way too short pants announced proudly, patting his chest above his heart.

Oh no, this wasn't going to be good… Sanji knew very well what Franky did for his living… Way too well. Franky was a robot mechanic, more like maker. He built robots all day long, human like robots to be exact. People nowadays wanted housemaids to do all the housework because they were too lazy or busy to do them on their own. And for some people the robots were meant to do something else… If you had enough money you could buy a special robot, with more human details. They were like real humans, real-like skin and well, outer organs. They were human's sex toys. Sanji had a bad idea about the present because his friends always made fun of his relationships and sex life. This couldn't be good.

Before Sanji could say anything Franky along with Brook and Usopp stepped aside, revealing a huge bright blue box with silver stars on it. There was also a big swirly bow on top of the box. The box was really big, big enough for a human to be inside it. Or human-like.

"Oh no you didn't! Don't tell me that you-"

"That I made you a robot. YES I DID! And a super one!" Franky cried out before carefully carrying the heavy looking box to the living room with a help of Usopp and Luffy.

Sanji facepalmed hard. This couldn't be happening. He hated those things! He didn't want some weird ass machine going around in his house. And especially if it was one of those that were meant for rougher use. Luffy was ripping the box open, thinking that it would be easier for the birthday boy if someone opened his present for him. Nami slapped the back of his head for this but it didn't stop the boy. He just wanted Sanji to see it already and everyone else were being too slow for their own good.

Under the paper was a light brown wooden box. Even that was decorated but this time with blue stars. Franky sure had his fingers in this. Slowly Sanji approached the box, not sure if he wanted to know what kind of new toy was inside it. He traced his long fingers on the wooden surface before clicking open the locks. The front of the box fell down with a loud thud, revealing an unmoving character in the darkness of the crate. Franky helped Sanji to get it out and placed it in the middle of the living room.

The robot had its eyes closed, just waiting for the power being turned on. Sanji eyed it closely and everyone else looked at it in pure awe. Luffy was the first one to reach at it, but Robin was faster and pinned Luffy down on the couch, flashing a smile at Sanji and giving him an opportunity to examine the robot closer. And that was what he did. He circled around it and after watching it for a long good moment, he ran his fingers through its green short hair. It was soft, surprisingly soft. He had no idea how Franky managed to make it like that. His pale fingers moved lower, to the robot's strong cheek bones, well not bones, and lower to its chest. The skin was tanned and so smooth. Damn, even the man-made muscles felt so real under the skin! His eyes continued their travel down, down… until they reached the secret place. The robot wasn't wearing any clothes and Sanji already saw how firm butt it had. Dammit. Now he properly saw its front too; and it looked just like human's! Fucking Franky, they gave him a walking sex toy!

Sanji's poor face was crimson red when he took his eyes away from the robot. He rubbed his temples, trying to look as annoyed as possible. Like hell he liked this shitty gift! Shitty walking sexy sex toy… Robin chuckled behind him as Usopp slapped Sanji's back before resting his arm on the blonde's shoulder.

"So I was right, your taste for men is just like this," the long nose grinned from ear to ear and gestured at the robot. "Aren't you going to name it?"

"Ugh, shut up…" Sanji mumbled and tried to hide his blush.

Yes, Usopp was right. He liked exactly men like this. He cursed his friends straight to the deepest hell for this. He didn't like this, no, he refused to like this! Even though the robot looked really strong with its big muscles, so handsome with the tanned skin and weird green hair, not even mentioning the green curls right above the huge- OKAY NO!

Sanji had to kick himself mentally to keep his mind focused. He wasn't going to "play" with his so called new toy. No way in hell. He had some pride left he had to keep on tightly. He wasn't like those rich disgusting people who bought those robots to have some fun in their lonely nights.

Sanji's thoughts were cut short when Luffy spoke up.

"You should call it Zoro. It's a good name, for _him_."

Hmm, Zoro. It sounded pretty good. Somehow it fitted really well. Sanji ruffled the robot's hair and grinned slightly.

"Yup, I will call him Zoro."

Everyone cheered loudly when Sanji finally accepted their gift. Nami pulled out some clothes from colourful paper bags she had brought with her. She had bought really fancy and good looking clothes for the robot, no, Zoro. Turned out that Robin had helped with that too. Out of a habit Sanji swooned around the ladies when they dressed Zoro up with fitting clothes, making him look even better, like a real human. When Zoro was all ready, they left him be in the living room. Franky explained some basic things for the use and gave a thick manual for him too. Sanji had to read that later. However, for now he put it away and decided to turn the power on after his friends had left. Luffy whined at this, but Brook silenced him when he cheekily told him that he wouldn't want to see Sanji getting to know Zoro better.

The party went really well. Everyone ate until they were about to burst, that much Sanji had cooked. And what others couldn't eat anymore, Luffy made sure to not waste and ate all the leftovers. They watched two movies from Sanji's big hologram screan, his pride, and played some silly games like they used to do when they were little kids.

Chopper was the first one to pass out because of the lack of sleep and goofing around like crazy. He was hanging half off the couch, his lower body dangerously hanging on top of it. Robin picked him up before standing up and yawning.

"I think we could call this a night, don't you think?" she stated out casually and looks over the room. Her eyes flickered to Franky who noded with a grin and stood up too, dragging the half asleep Luffy and Usopp with him.

Sanji walked all of his friends back to the door, smiling sleepily and thanking them for coming and in the end, for the present. Franky winked at him just to annoy him about Zoro and told him not the break him right away. Sanji's face flushed bright red and he ended up yelling his good bye'-s and kicking them all out. Snickering, he walked to the living room to clean the place up. However, his eyes landed on his new "friend". Zoro was still standing in the corner of the living room, unmoving.

Sanji hesitated for a moment before putting empty beer bottles down on the glass table. He didn't know what to think about this robot, this fucking Zoro. He had been pretty lonely after he broke up, but he would never stoop so low and fuck a robot. Or would he? No! He had some limits too, for fuck's sake. But maybe he could use Zoro for something else, like housework or something like that. He could help Sanji with cooking too. With this excuse Sanji took the manual from the table and opened it, running his eyes over the contents. Finally, he found the part where it told about how to switch Zoro on.

The cook walked behind Zoro and fumbled through Zoro's hair in the back of his head to find the tiny switch. Zoro would get his power from electricity, so Sanji had to charge him up every now and then, depending on how much he used the robot. He hesitated some more, but after a little war inside his head he turned the switch on. A low purring sound of the mechanism was heard inside of Zoro before he opened his eyes, revealing dark orbs under the eyelids.

Sanji circled in front of him and looked into his eyes. Why wasn't he moving? He should be, shouldn't he? Sanji looked furiously through the manual in his hand and spotted the part where it told Sanji to dial up a number code with a remote he got. He turns his head around, searching the remote. It rested on the table in the middle of the bottles, shiny and untouched. He picked it up and did as the manual told him to.

Now Zoro started moving. He first moved his right arm then his left, as if stretching and warming up. He tilted his head from side to side before moving his legs around and taking a comfortable standing position, crossing his arms casually. He looked around the room before his dark eyes landed on Sanji who snapped out of his trance-like state. He flinched slightly under the hard glance from Zoro. For a robot he had really strong look, deep and dangerous eyes. He had a scowl on his face, making him look serious and manly as hell. Sanji gulped and scratched the back of his head as Zoro was waiting for him to speak up.

"Uh… I don't really know what to say but… Welcome to your new home, marimo," Sanji finally said and smirked at the nickname he just came up with. It was fitting.

Zoro frowned at the nickname though. He seemed to have his own personality too. Damn, Franky is so talented with this stuff!

"Why, thank you curly. Pleasure to meet you," Zoro spoke in his surprisingly deep voice which gave Sanji chills.

Zoro bowed in front of Sanji, showing respect in front of his new owner. Sanji didn't quite like that. He didn't want to feel like owning someone, even if it was just a robot. The robot acted like a human after all. But well, Zoro was the way he was built so it was no use to change it. Sanji wasn't a mechanic.

"Hmm, I wonder what things you can do…" Sanji mused out loud, scratching his goatee.

"All the things you want me to do," Zoro answered, keeping his scowl on. Damn, this robot really was a serious one.

Sanji wanted to try him out and asked him to clean up the messy apartment. Zoro bowed after the order and started cleaning. He was pretty good. It didn't take him too long to clean up the whole place, making it shine like it never even was dirty. Sanji grinned in satisfaction; he had got a good little helper there. Tomorrow he needed to find out if Zoro was good enough to help in the kitchen.

Sanji wanted to have his fun and made Zoro do all little things the whole night. It was amusing to see how his bows become more and more mocking. They threw insults to and fro every now and then, just for fun. Sanji had to admit, Franky did good work with creating Zoro's personality. It was relaxing to argue with someone to blow off some steam and it was even better when the other half of the argument was in the same wavelength with him. Zoro had a clever mouth for a robot. He was almost as good with insulting names as Sanji.

Around three am Sanji ran out of energy. He needed his sleep so badly. He had a day off yes, but he still didn't want to look like a zombie the next day.

"Oi, robot ass. I will go to sleep now. Don't destroy the place."

"Tch. If I destroyed it you would just make me repair all of it," Zoro replied with a grunt.

"Eh, you're right. Good boy," Sanji smirked and patted Zoro's head and left him to scowl to himself as he walked to his bedroom.

Sanji was about to take his clothes off but was stopped by a pair of hands on his hips and a pressure against his back. He yelped in surprise and swung around to come face to face with Zoro. The robot was smirking at him and held Sanji tightly in his strong grip. The blond stared at Zoro with wide eyes when he felt the hands travelling down to his ass and grabbing it hard. He yelped once again and kicked Zoro away with his knee. The green haired man didn't make a sound, of course not, he didn't get hurt. He only stared Sanji down.

"What the hell are you doing, you perverted robot?!" Sanji screamed, feeling his cheeks burning.

"Keeping you company during the night, of course," Zoro said, coming closer to Sanji again. "I know you like having sex," he blurted out.

"FUCK OFF!" Sanji kicked Zoro harder and backed off until his back hit the wall behind him.

He glared at Zoro furiously. He wasn't going to have sex with this moss-robot! He had his limits. But Zoro didn't back off. He walked closer to Sanji once again. Damn stubborn robot.

"Keep your fingers away from me. I'm not going to have sex with you. This is an order."

With that Zoro froze at the spot. He bowed deep and didn't approach Sanji anymore. He was built to follow orders after all. Sanji eyed him warily and after a long moment walked up to him. He placed his hand on the robot man's shoulder and lifted up his chin to be able to look into his eyes.

"Stand up straight, idiot. You look ridiculous like that."

Zoro straightened up when Sanji told him to. He looked back into Sanji's eyes, giving him chills again. There was something strange in his look. It was almost like mysterious, like Zoro had real feelings. But he couldn't have, he was a robot. Even if Franky had installed some personality for him, it didn't mean that he was able to create a whole human, with feelings and all that shit. And speaking of Franky, Sanji was so going to kill him for this, about how his new friend pretty much jumped on him to have sex.

Zoro didn't say anything else that night. Sanji told him to sit down on a big and comfy love seat before he turned the switch off, turning Zoro off. Zoro's eyes slid close slowly and he let out a weird noise, like an old radio that slowly dies in the middle of a song. It was a little bit creepy to see Zoro just sitting there, motionless. Maybe next night Sanji should put him in the living room. For this night he had to suck it up because the green head was too heavy to carry away and he didn't feel like switching the power on before the morning. God knows what would happen if he did.

Glancing over at Zoro one more time Sanji finally changed his clothes, feeling secure when he knew that the sex robot of his wouldn't come behind him and try to fuck him senseless. He settled down on the bed under the warm and comfortable covers. Tomorrow was a new day and he was going to test Zoro out in the kitchen. It would be pretty handy to have him help there. Did robots know how to cook? Maybe if they were installed with that skill, but Sanji had no idea if Franky had done that. Oh well, he was going to find it out soon.

Turned out that Zoro was hopeless in the kitchen. He didn't know how to cook at all. Only thing he was able to do was hand some ingredients to Sanji when he asked for them. Sanji had screamed his lungs out when Zoro broke two plates and managed to burn porridge in the pan. So, they ended up just grunting at each other while Sanji cooked and Zoro handed him all he needed. Even then he was hopeless, didn't even distinguish basil from parsley.

The weekend passed and new week started. Sanji had to decide what to do with Zoro while he was working. Should he switch him off or keep him on the whole day until he came back home? What would Zoro even do the whole day? Just sit on the couch and watch TV? Did robots even like watching TV? Ugh, he didn't know what to do with him.

He was getting ready for work when Zoro walked up to him and asked where he was going. Sanji snorted at the question and explained that he needed to work and would come back later. Zoro nodded slowly and waited for the chef to do something. Those dark eyes observed Sanji's every movement and made the blonde feel uneasy.

"Do you think you can think of something to do while I'm away?" Sanji asked warily as he adjusted the tie around his long neck.

"Yeah, I think I can, shit cook."

Sanji frowned at Zoro and stuck his tongue out at him like a little kid. Zoro laughed and patted Sanji's head just to annoy him because Sanji did that to him too. That gesture drove them both mad. Sanji yelped and kicked Zoro's robot thigh for what he did before looking at the mirror and furiously combing his silky hair with his fingers.

So, in the end Sanji always left Zoro home alone to do things he wanted. Every day when he came back home he found a clean apartment and freshly washed clothes. It was nice, he could admit that. After work he always had his usual arguments with Zoro, pretty much about everything. His friends teased about him about Zoro, of course. They kept hinting about the sex between them, but Sanji always brushed off the topic with a light blush on his cheeks. He didn't like to talk about his sex life with others and especially when he didn't have any at the moment. He hadn't touched Zoro in that way, he just couldn't. And after their first night Zoro didn't try to touch Sanji either, it was good like that. Though Sanji would like to have some action in the bedroom again, maybe he could go and try to hit on someone again, just to relieve some stress and have fun.

However, Sanji was too busy at work to go have fun. He left early and came back late. Thank God he didn't have to cook for two people, only for himself. Weeks passed quickly and Sanji grew to like Zoro more and more. The robot man just knew so well how to push all the right buttons to piss Sanji off and have an argument about everything. Once the fight was so big that Sanji was about to throw Zoro down from the balcony. He never knew that he could have such a relationship with a non-living thing, with a robot. Zoro was his friend, not just some basic robot which did all the work in the house. He was so much more. Zoro was always there for him. He listened to his whining about work and love life, how he met interesting customers in the restaurant and how his co-workers annoyed the hell out of him. Zoro was always there. Not that he had any other place to be. But Sanji was happy to have him there.

After couple months Sanji had enough time to start dating people again. He would bring home his dates after a lovely evening with them. They always had good time and were about to do some more, but it was like Sanji was surrounded with bad luck, when Zoro always appeared and scared Sanji's dates away. They saw that Zoro was a special robot for special use. They didn't appreciate it too much. They immediately thought that Sanji was some disgusting pervert who had kinky fun with a robot. The cook tried to explain that it wasn't like that, he didn't have sex with Zoro. But it was no use. His lovely dates ran away from him and he never had new chances for them.

He had many serious fights with Zoro about this dating problem. No matter how many times Sanji told Zoro to stay out of sight when he had visitors, Zoro still walked in on them. After many times of trying Sanji decided not to bring his dates home anymore. He could have his fun somewhere else. He could have simply switched Zoro off for the time he was home with his sweethearts, but he still didn't do it. He never did, not after the first night when Zoro sat on his love seat beside the blond's bed. It didn't feel quite right to do so.

One Saturday night, Sanji was once again getting ready to go to a bar with his friends and have some fun, maybe find a good looking guy or a beautiful lady to continue his night with. Zoro was looking all that fussing from afar, arms crossed in front of his board chest. He was frowning at the sight. He knew what Sanji was going to do, why he was spending so much time to get himself ready and make himself look his best. He knew it really well. Sanji didn't notice his glaring, just kept humming to himself and picking up fitting clothes.

Zoro felt weird. He didn't know what it was, because usually, he didn't feel anything. He wasn't meant to feel anything. But still something was clutching inside his chest. Maybe he just imagined it but he didn't like it when Sanji was acting like this, dressing up for someone. Zoro didn't want Sanji to leave. It was weird and he didn't understand it at all. He had spent almost six months with Sanji and the weird feeling inside him just grew bigger and bigger. Maybe there was something wrong with him? He should probably inform Sanji to let Franky check on him. But somehow Zoro knew that it wouldn't go away on the mechanic's working counter.

The green head's scowl deepened when Sanji asked him about the ties. He didn't care, he didn't give a shit. He just wanted Sanji to stay home, with him. He wanted Sanji to argue with him and then laugh after that. He wanted to help Sanji cook and annoy him on purpose by giving him wrong ingredients. He didn't want Sanji to go out and hit on some random person again and come back home early in the next morning, smelling like someone else.

Sanji glanced at Zoro's angry expression and raised his curly eyebrow at it. He looked angrier than usual.

"What's wrong with you now, moss head?" he asked and kept his eyes on Zoro.

"Nothing, shit-cook…" was the only reply before Zoro walked off to the tidy living room he cleaned earlier that day.

Sanji stared at the empty place where Zoro had just stood. The robot was acting weird, well, weirder. It wasn't like Zoro to walk off from a potential beginning of a good argument. Maybe he was running low with power? No, it couldn't be that. Zoro had charged himself just yesterday.

He didn't have any more time to think about Zoro's problems when his phone rang. He picked it up, grinning to himself and telling his friend that he would be right there. After the call, he hurried to get himself ready and waved at Zoro who came to see him leaving. The marimo's scowl was still present, but there was also something different with it, something close to sadness. Sanji shrugged it off. He's being silly with this; Zoro didn't have a skill to feel sadness, or anything else in that matter. Maybe he should ask Franky about this later if Zoro kept acting like this.

Sanji left the apartment, leaving Zoro alone again. He had lots of fun and managed to find the most beautiful woman in the whole city and put all his effort to flirt with her. The luck was with Sanji today and the lady invited him over when the clock came closer to the midnight. He agreed more than gladly and let the lady lead him to her house. Turned out that the woman was really rich, she had money to spend without worries. They stood in front of an impressive house with a big garden. Sanji admired the sight, but then quickly focused only on his lovely company.

Everything went like usual. Sanji gave the woman all the pleasure and made love to her, enjoying the steamy night in her big bedroom. He forgot all his worries, the whole world blurred out around him. It's only he and the woman.

The woman's long and slender arms moved all around on Sanji's body as their bodies worked on together. Sanji felt free, free from everything. As the night ended they both fell asleep, cuddling. Zoro's problems were long forgotten.

The morning came and after a warm shower and wonderful breakfast Sanji made for the woman, he headed back home. He arrived there quickly and opened the front door to come face to face with a clean apartment, like always. He sighed heavily and took off his black jacket before walking lazily to the kitchen. He wondered where Zoro was, usually he's sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Sanji to come back and help him with cooking. But now Zoro wasn't there. Actually Sanji couldn't hear him at all. With a worried frown on his face, he walked to the living room through a short hallway and found Zoro standing in front of the window, looking out with almost glassed eyes.

"Hey, shit head. I'm back. How was your night? Have you been standing here all the time?" Sanji tried to joke and snap Zoro out of whatever state he was in.

Zoro didn't turn to face Sanji. He kept looking outside like there was something really interesting happening, but still looking bored. He was alone here the whole night, wondering what was wrong with him and this feeling inside him. He didn't know anything about it. Sanji had told him things about emotions, but he still wasn't able to place any of them into this situation. Was it even a real emotion? It couldn't be possible. Sure, he had the skill to be able to think and have some brain function, but he wasn't able to everything that normal humans did. He was a robot…

Sanji saw that weird sad expression on Zoro's tanned face again. And because the marimo didn't answer his question Sanji stepped closer and place his palm on Zoro's shoulder, startling him slightly.

"Hey, what's wrong? You have been acting all weird? Are you having any malfunctions?" Sanji asked quietly, eyeing Zoro carefully.

The robot turned to look at Sanji and quickly pulled up his usual cover to hide his thoughts and expressions.

"I'm fine, just bored," he answered bluntly.

Sanji wasn't that easy to fool. He knew that something was definitely wrong, but decided not to push it too much. He would call Franky later and ask about this… issue. Now he just needed to think of something to do which could pull Zoro back to his old self. He asked if Zoro would like to come to the basement with him to train. Zoro always used to help Sanji train even though the green head didn't need to. He was there to drive Sanji mad and pull the best out of him by pissing him off. Zoro's words and actions gave energy for Sanji's kicks. The moss head finally agreed after a long moment with Sanji's constant whining and pulling on his arm. They walked to the basement and started training. The room filled quickly with grunts and kicking sounds.

Slowly everything went back to normal. Zoro was fine again, or that's what Sanji thought. He didn't ask Franky about the weird action, thinking that maybe Zoro's battery was just going all funny. If it showed up again, then he would ask for advices. But things were different for the robot man. He only learned to hide his thoughts better and keep his poker face on. He did his best to act normally around Sanji when he left the house to have his fun almost every weekend. During the nights when he was alone he used to stare out of the window and sit at the balcony to think about this whole situation. But he never found a solution to his problems.

Zoro was a patient robot. He didn't do anything big to try to find answers to his questions. He hoped that one day the weird feeling inside him would go away. But it never did. It always stayed there, sometimes feeling stronger and sometimes fading away a little bit.

Sanji and Zoro grew closer and closer together. Sometimes Sanji totally forgot that Zoro wasn't a real human. He didn't notice any differences between real humans and Zoro, really. He acted so naturally around him. The only thing that bothered him was Zoro's odd behaviour when Sanji came back home from someone's home after a long and lovely night. Zoro remained silent and refused to look at Sanji. And this kept going on for many months.

Before Sanji even realised it was already his birthday again. He turned twenty one and he had been living with Zoro for one year now. Time went by so fast. He had a birthday party again with his friends, just like every year. His friends came over and this time also Zoro was alive and going with them. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp loved to play with him, making him to do things and carry them around to see how strong he was. Sure they had seen him before in Sanji's apartment, but still they always acted like Zoro was a whole new, shiny robot and the most interesting thing in the world. Zoro didn't mind it, luckily. He gladly spent his time with Sanji's friends, watching them fooling around.

Sanji was enjoying his time too. He was talking with Luffy's brother Sabo, who had just come back to town from his long journey. He had lived for many years in other country, far away from here, trying to solve some local problems there, who knows what exactly, the man never told them.

At some point of the night Sanji was getting a bit tipsy from all the wine he had poured down his throat. He was flirting openly with Nami even though he knew very well that she wasn't interested and was just his friend. But hey, a man can always have fun, yeah?

You could clearly see that Zoro didn't like this action from Sanji. He glared at him and Nami, surprising himself at having bad thoughts about the woman even if she wasn't doing anything. He shook his head and tried to get his mind off them, but it wasn't easy. He could handle the fact that Sanji was with others, but when he did it right in front of him, it was almost too much.

When Sanji asked Zoro to bring him more whine from the kitchen, he stood up, but didn't go to the kitchen. He had a dangerous but sad scowl on his face as he stomped off to the basement where he and Sanji always trained together. It was like his safe-place.

Sanji stared after Zoro with a confused look and then at concerned Franky, who was looking at the same direction as well. Their eyes met after this and the mechanic shot Sanji a questioning look.

"What's going on with him? Does he usually act like this? He was glaring at you earlier too," Franky asked and took a better position on the large couch he was sitting on.

"Well… He had been acting weird for a long time now. Sometimes he's his normal self, but other times he acts really weird. He… he looks like he's having some inner battle with his own thoughts and feelings," Sanji explained and played with his fingers, now completely forgetting about Nami. "Could it be that he has some malfunction?"

Franky scratched his chin thoughtfully for a moment. He wasn't sure what it was so he needed to get more information from Sanji. There could be some rare things to happen with human robots after all.

"In what kind of situations does this usually happen? Or is it just randomly?"

"Uh… Well, when I come back home after… You know…" Sanji looked down awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing slightly.

Franky hummed lowly and kept thinking. He took his phone out of his pocket to check few things before frowning and looking again. Sanji observed the blue haired man curiously and wondered what Franky was trying to find out. The chatting and laughing continued around them, the music playing too. Almost half an hour passed before Franky looked up from his smart phone and focused his serious look at Sanji.

"I think that Zoro is a rare robot and at the same time my masterpiece. Sometimes it's possible to create such a great and well structured personality for a robot, that it starts having its completely own functions. Like getting attached to someone and slowly having feelings. It's really rare and it has only happened few times in this world. And now it seems like that our Zoro-bro is one of those masterpieces."

Sanji listened carefully the whole explanation, not caring about the alcohol that still made him feel a bit dizzy. He didn't quite understand. Zoro was developing feelings? Like humans do? Well shit. Of course it felt kind of nice to know that Zoro is able to feel something, to know that he didn't need to only imagine the feelings he saw Sanji going through. But Sanji still didn't understand why Zoro was acting weird just when Sanji came back home or was leaving to pleasure his dates. Franky seemed to sense the next question coming, so he opened his mouth before Sanji could.

"He acted that way in those situations because he's attached to you. He was jealous and missed you."

Sanji's jaw dropped instantly. He was staring back at Franky in disbelief. Zoro was jealous and missed him? Did Zoro LIKE him?! Oh dear god, he had no idea! He ran his fingers through his already messy hair and sighed heavily. What was he supposed to do now? If Zoro really liked him then it meant that he was closer to a human than he ever thought. Sure, he liked Zoro too, but not in that way. He was a robot, for God's sake! And moreover, he promised himself that he wouldn't touch the green head that way even if sometimes he really wanted to, when the moss head was walking around only in his boxers. But would it be different if Zoro liked Sanji too?

Franky let Sanji alone with his thoughts and patted his shoulder, before walking to the other side of the room to talk loudly with Brook. Sanji was staring into the distance in front of him and losing himself in his thoughts. He had no idea what to do. Maybe he could try to talk with Zoro and ask him about this. Would Zoro be able to explain what he felt? Probably not, he didn't know anything about this stuff. Perhaps Sanji could try to explain the basic things about feelings again and then ask. Yeah, he would try that. But not now, not today. Damn, his life and his shitty robot which suddenly had feelings. He had always lived with a calming idea not to have any relationship problems in this entire life, but now it seemed like that that life disagreed. And that lovely life did that by giving him Zoro.

Sanji wasn't able to concentrate on the party anymore and spaced out the rest of it, thinking about Zoro and his own feelings. It was crazy to even think about spending the rest of his life with a robot man as his lover. But on the other hand it sounded so tempting. It would be something different and much more than just keeping him as a sex toy. It could be a real relationship between two persons since the other half started having real feelings too. Why was all this so complicated for Sanji? Why couldn't Zoro just be a real human? Why?

The party died eventually and people said their last happy birthday wishes to Sanji before they left. The apartment was messy again and Zoro was still in the basement. He had been there for the rest of the night. Sanji groaned and rubbed his face. The cleaning could wait, he didn't have the energy now. It would be the best to just go to get Zoro back and hit the sheets.

Sleepily, Sanji made his way to the basement and found Zoro sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall and having his eyes closed. He looked like he was sleeping. His face was relaxed from the permanent scowl and his feature wasn't overall tense like it usually was. He really looked like a human. Sanji felt a sting in his heart when he thought that. He really wished that Zoro was a human. Then he could be with him freely without feeling bad about it.

Zoro fluttered his eyes open when he heard Sanji entering the basement. He looked up him and Sanji was able to catch a painful hint in his dark eyes, which made Sanji feel even worse. Slowly, he walked up to the green head, hands deep in his pockets. He felt kind of guilty about all of this. He made Zoro feel like this with his constant sex adventures. Maybe he could do a little test and see how Zoro reacted to that. He wouldn't go out for a month or so and see how Zoro would act around him and after that, have the famous talk about feelings with him. Yeah, that would be the best thing to do. But he needed to keep his cool until that day.

"Hey, would you like to come back up with me? Everyone left already," Sanji asked gently and crouched down in front of Zoro who followed him closely with his sharp eyes.

"I guess. I have to clean anyway," Zoro replied with a sigh and stood up before dusting off his black jeans.

Sanji shook his head and took Zoro's hand to lead him upstairs. It felt weird to hold Zoro's hand. He had done it before, but this time it felt different. And Sanji wasn't the only one who felt this way. The weird feeling inside Zoro was growing and made him feel ticklish all over.

When they reached the top floor Sanji turned to look at Zoro with a smile.

"You don't have to clean tonight. Let's do it together tomorrow. I'm tired," Sanji announced and pulled Zoro after him once again.

He walked to the bedroom and changed his clothes before sliding under the soft and warm cover, letting out a happy sigh. Zoro was standing in the doorway, about to leave before he felt Sanji's hand grabbing the hem of his shirt. He turned to look at the cook and only one look to his eyes was enough to tell him to stay. So he stayed.

Sanji felt butterflies flying madly around in his stomach when Zoro crawled under the covers next to him. They had done this only few times when Sanji was feeling bad because of something he couldn't remember anymore. Now he just wanted to stay close to Zoro to be able to figure out his own feelings better, to find out what was going on inside his poor head. Zoro was so close to him now, he could feel the warmth radiating from him. He had to fight back the urge to just haul himself on the poor robot guy and cuddle him to death. No, that would be too embarrassing and too early to do. That had to wait, even for Zoro's sake. He would be probably shocked if Sanji all of the sudden acted like that.

Sanji snapped out of his thought when he felt Zoro shuffling closer to him. The blonde was freaking out internally. Zoro was so close, but still so far away. He could easily touch him, hold him close. But he couldn't do that, not yet. Eventually the blond fell asleep, after two hours of thinking how he could talk about feelings with Zoro without causing him some fatal error because of information overload.

Zoro spent the whole night next to Sanji. It felt kind of nice, if a robot could even tell what felt nice and what didn't. But according to what Sanji had told him this felt really nice and warming. He was comfortable beside the blonde. He was wondering why Sanji acted like this now. He didn't seem unhappy or anything. Oh well, Zoro didn't want to talk back and walk away from an opportunity like this. When the sun was about to rise Zoro gathered all his courage and wrapped his robot arm around Sanji's midsection, pulling him closer. Sanji only hummed lowly and snuggled up against Zoro's chest. The green haired man felt weird again, he couldn't place what feeling it was, but he knew it felt good, like the warmth he was feeling. When Sanji woke up, he was startled to find himself in Zoro's tight embrace. His face flushed crimson red and he muttered his good mornings.

It was time for Sanji to start with his plan. From now on he didn't go out to find some random person to sleep with. He stayed at home with Zoro every weekend. He was surprised to notice that he didn't even want to go out and party. He was comfortable in his apartment, arguing and having fun with Zoro. And the marimo seemed happier too. All those sad and painful looks were gone and didn't cross Zoro's face even once. Sanji was always greeted with a goofy grin and clean apartment when he came back home from work. And during the night Zoro would always sleep beside Sanji and without a word cuddle him. It was heart-warming.

Weeks passed like this and they made so much progress with their behaviour, but still Sanji felt uneasy about the upcoming conversation. He kept postponing it week after week. Soon three months had passed after Sanji's birthday and summer was already there. Everything was perfect, as perfect as it could at least, but Sanji still kept his feelings to himself and didn't make a move for Zoro. Well, Zoro didn't open up either. He figured out that much that he wanted to stay with Sanji forever and that he cared about him. He was smart enough to figure out that he was having real feelings too, he didn't need Sanji to tell him that. After all what Zoro had seen and heard he knew that those weird feelings inside him were human feelings, more or less.

When it came to Sanji, he had realised that he was falling dangerously in love with a human robot, Zoro. It felt crazy, it wasn't normal! But on the other hand it felt so right. Zoro was always with Sanji and they spent so much time together, even slept in the same bed already. Well, Sanji slept and Zoro stayed awake and cuddled him, but whatever. It would be so easy. Sanji had so many good moments to have that important conversation with Zoro, but he always chickened out. Not to even mention the fact when he was supposed to tell his friends that he was dating a damn robot. It would be extremely awkward.

One warm summer night the pressure and stress was getting too much and Sanji decided to let off some steam. He bought a big bottle of good wine after work and went to sit on the balcony. He was admiring the sunset and enjoying the silence. Zoro wasn't home, he was in Franky's workshop to get his usual check up. So now he had an excellent opportunity to cool down and isolate himself from everything. He was already half way though his bottle when he heard the front door opening and closing. Shit, it's Zoro!

"Oh, you're home already. Weren't you supposed to have a night shift?" Zoro's deep voice came from the balcony door.

Sanji tilted his head and looked at him, sporting some sort of smile. "Nah, I changed it with Patty, he owed me one." He raised the wine glass and took a sip from it. "So I decided to relax a little bit."

Zoro raised his eyebrow curiously. Sanji usually didn't drink in the middle of the week. He went to sit down beside the blonde, looking at the already darkening sky. Stars were coming out and the moon was already up, taking the sun's place for a night.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a long time. Sky was already dark and Sanji was now furiously fighting with himself. Here he had a great opportunity again. He should use it. He tapped his fingers nervously against the glass table beside him. After few more moments he emptied his glass and slammed it unnecessarily hard on the table, startling Zoro.

Sanji turned to look at Zoro, staring straight into his eyes. Zoro was giving him a funny look, as if he had gone crazy. But Sanji wasn't. He had made his decision.

"Zoro, we need to talk," he blurted out, the alcohol helping him with this, making the words come out easier.

Said green head crossed his arms and shot a questioning look back. He didn't say anything, since Sanji seemed to struggle enough with his words, it would be better not to interrupt even though he had a huge urge to make fun of this situation.

Sanji swallowed thickly and after clearing his throat he started talking.

"Look, I have been wondering this for a while now and Franky helped me to figure this out. You're kinda having real feelings. I mean, uh, like happiness, sadness and all those I have told you about in the beginning and I-"

"I know it already," Zoro interrupted.

Sanji's jaw dropped slightly at that. Well, he wasn't expecting that coming.

"You what?! HOW?!"

"Well, it wasn't that hard. I have seen and heard things so I figured it out by myself," Zoro explained bluntly, as if it wasn't such a big deal. But it was!

"W-Well, what kind of feelings do you have then? Can you say what they are?"

Sanji was shocked. Well shocked didn't even match with the mess what was in his head right now. Zoro knew. Oh well, he had to look at the bright side of this, now he didn't have to explain everything and have an awkward conversation. But what about now? Should he… confess now? Damn, that sounded so stupid even inside his head! But what else would it be? He was still struggling with the idea of having a crush on a robot, or more, so how the hell was he supposed to say it out loud to the said robot? Would Zoro understand him?

All the thinking made Sanji's head hurt, so he rubbed his temples to ease it. He lifted his look up to meet Zoro's questioning eyes. What was that look for? OH FUCK! Zoro probably had just explained what feelings he had. Dammit. He was so focused on his own thoughts that he didn't listen.

"Are you interested in this shit or not?" Zoro spat out, his voice almost dripping venom.

"Uh, sorry. I was still kinda shocked. Could you tell me again?"

"Tch, fucking shitty cook, making me go through it again…" Zoro snorted and crossed his arms with a huff. "Alright then. I always feel this warmth inside me when I'm near you. I feel happy. And I feel almost sick when you go out with someone. I can recognise anger too, it's pretty easy. You make me go through all of those. It's confusing and I don't like it but on the other hand I don't want to live without it, I like it too much."

Sanji's face flushed as he listened. Zoro liked to be around him, he felt nice around him. Well fuck. Without thinking Sanji launched himself at Zoro, smashing his lips against his. He didn't know what he was doing, nor did he actually care. He wrapped his arms tightly around Zoro's neck, careful not to turn the switch off, it would be awkward. He kept himself pressed against Zoro, but soon pulled away with a slightly hurt look because the other man didn't answer in any way.

Now it was Zoro's time to be shocked. He had really hard time trying to take in what just happened. He focused his eyes on Sanji, who was looking down at his feet, blushing madly and looking a bit hurt. Did Zoro do something wrong? He didn't understand what was going on. He was feeling so warm again, a fluttering feeling inside him made it even better. Slowly, the situation started to clear in his mind. He put two and two together and then it hit him. Sanji liked him, _liked_ liked him. A small grin curved on his lips before he shuffled a bit closer to Sanji on the balcony bench. He lifted Sanji's chin with two fingers and looked at his crimson red face. Sanji refused to look directly at the green head, but the green head didn't mind right now. The only thing that mattered right now was the fact that he wasn't alone with these weird ass human feelings, Sanji felt the same way. Now he knew what to do. He hasn't done anything like this before, but somehow he just knew.

Ever so slowly Zoro closed the gap between the two of them, pressing his lips gently against Sanji's. The blonde let out a surprised gasp and tried to pull away. Then he questioned himself. Why the hell was he even pulling away? Zoro was kissing him, on his own this time. It was perfect, just what Sanji wanted. He had always told himself not to touch Zoro this way and definitely not to fall for him, but it couldn't be helped anymore. He couldn't control his crazy and fucked up mind anymore. He grabbed the front of Zoro's shirt and kissed him back eagerly. Soon their tongues were tangled together and Sanji was surprised that Zoro did have some saliva in his mouth. Damn, Franky was genius.

They were both completely lost in the moment, enjoying each others as much as possible. Zoro felt so great too, so amazing. His feelings were even stronger now. However, soon Sanji ran out of the much needed air and broke the kiss, his lips still lingering close to Zoro's hot ones. Sanji's face was flushed and he was out of breath. Was this really happening? It was like a dream, and if it was, he never wanted to wake up.

"So, what now?" Zoro asked. He wanted to make sure that Sanji really wanted this and wasn't going to kick him away in thirty seconds.

Sanji leaned closer to Zoro's ear and kissed the fake skin where it met the golden earrings before whispering huskily: "I would like to continue this inside. I don't want to give too much to watch for the neighbours."

Zoro smirked at the words and led Sanji inside and to the bedroom. They stilled in the middle of the dim room, observing each others. For once both of them remained silent and calm, not a single insult or smartass comment was said. Zoro made the first move and started unbuttoning Sanji's light purple shirt, not breaking the eye contact.

Sanji was almost hypnotized under Zoro's dark and serious eyes, even they told that he wasn't a normal robot. The blonde enjoyed the calm actions and Zoro's hands on his pale skin, making him shudder. He didn't dare to break the eye contact either, fearing that he would ruin everything if he did. He let Zoro do what he wanted, let him slide the shirt off of his shoulder and work on his belt, trying to fumble it open with his tanned fingers.

But the belt seemed to cause some troubles for Zoro. Sanji had to fight down his laughter when he looked at Zoro's concentrated and slightly irritated face when he didn't manage to open all the buttons and the zipper.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Sanji smirked teasingly, making Zoro shoot a dangerous look at him.

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing. I'm half a sex robot after all, or did you forget?" Zoro came with a nice comeback.

Sanji grunted in annoyance and looked away, hiding the slight pink on top of his cheeks. Well, to tell the truth he kind of forgot it. He didn't think Zoro as a sex robot because he didn't act like one. But God knows what he's able to do in bed since he has all those perverted things installed into his mossy hard drive. That thought made Sanji shudder pleasantly, making him more excited. He didn't have more time for his dirty imagination, though, when things started to get real and Zoro finally managed to pull his pants all the way down with his neon blue boxers.

Sanji yelped at the sudden naked state of his body, not used to show it to Zoro. He blushed furiously when Zoro laughed at his reaction. Damn, he was acting like a virgin high school girl instead of a man who has had so many sex relationships with men and women that he couldn't even count them anymore. He thanked his luck that Zoro didn't make any smart comments about it. Instead he took his own clothes off, revealing his whole tanned body. Sanji had seen it before, but well, in this situation it looked much, much better.

Unconsciously Sanji licked his lips, the alcohol in his blood making him even more aroused. He took Zoro's hand and walked backwards until his legs hit the edge of the bed. He settled down on the bed slowly, pulling Zoro with him. When he was on his back and Zoro on top of him, he wrapped his slender arms around the marimo's neck to pull him down into a heated kiss. First it was gentle, but as time passed it turned into more passionate and sloppy one. Zoro's hands were all over on Sanji's body, exploring its every curve. The more Zoro touched him the more Sanji wanted to feel him.

Sanji wrapped one leg around Zoro's waist, pulling him closer to grind against him. His eyes fluttered close at the wonderful feeling. Zoro was already in full length and ready, Sanji had no idea how it worked but right now he didn't give a shit, as long as it was like that. He wondered if Zoro could feel the pleasure that Sanji did, he had never asked about that. Between the heated kisses he managed to blurt out some words.

"Hey Zoro. Do you feeee- ahhnn!" Sanji wasn't able to finish his question since Zoro's hand has found its way to Sanji's manhood, stroking the hard length.

"Were you trying to say something?" Zoro purred next to Sanji's ear before biting the earlobe gently.

Sanji needed to put all his focus together to be able to talk and stay sane.

"Ahh, fucker! I wanted to know if yo-hnnghh!" Sanji cried out in pleasure when Zoro pressed the tip of his erection, spreading the pre-cum around it.

"You were saying?" Zoro chuckled and kissed Sanji's neck and collarbone.

"Fuck you, let me finish!" Sanji yelled angrily, squirming under Zoro as he continued to molest his throbbing erection. "I wanted to know if you can feel pleasure in the same way as I do."

Zoro remained silent for awhile, just kissing and biting Sanji's hot skin, leaving red mark here and there. Yes, he was able to feel pleasure like humans did, but he guessed that it wasn't quite the same, not so powerful. Sex robots were built like that. And he had an idea that because of his special ability with feelings and all it could be different for him. He felt Sanji's hot touch against him and felt him grinding their groins together. It sent shots of electricity through his body, making him feel good and needier.

Finally, he looked into Sanji's eyes and gave him the answer, quietly whispering yes before kissing his lips again. After that no more words were exchanged, they had something better to do now. Sanji grabbed Zoro's cock as well, stroking it at the same rhythm as Zoro did the blonde's. They moaned and panted together, against each others' skins. Sanji didn't know if Zoro was able to cum together with his orgasm or was he even able to have one. But he didn't care right now. It seemed that Zoro enjoyed this as much as he did, so he didn't bother his mind with those questions anymore. He had to see and learn.

Sanji was so lost in pleasure that he almost missed the fact that Zoro slapped his hand away from the green head's length and started stroking them both against each other. This drew a long and low moan from Sanji. His eyes rolled back and he tilted his head to the side, grabbing Zoro's arm tightly. It felt even better like this.

Zoro continued kissing, licking and biting his upper body, never stopping his movements. Sanji was about to burst in pleasure, Zoro was so good with his hands. He planted many kisses on Zoro's neck and shoulder too, wanting to make him feel good. He bucked up his hips to get more from that wonderful friction that Zoro generously gave to them. The green haired man was pleased to see how Sanji reacted, knowing that he did it right. He was feeling a bit strange inside him, the electric pulsation getting stronger, increasing the pleasure. He picked up the pace of his hand and grinded against Sanji as the blonde did so too. Sanji let out one last loud moan before arching his back under Zoro and released in the man's hand and between their chests. His body was trembling violently through the powerful orgasm and he closed his eyes tightly, clinging on Zoro for his dear life. Zoro watched as Sanji reached his end, pure bliss taking over his facial expression. He smiled to himself before reaching his limit too. The orgasm was different from Sanji's; he didn't ejaculate, but his body trembled too, filling it with extreme warmth and bliss.

Sanji was panting heavily under Zoro, still clinging on him and keeping his eyes closed. He was slowly coming down from his high, feeling tired and satisfied. He didn't need anything else today, this was more than enough since he got to share it with Zoro. Zoro collapsed next to Sanji, feeling his power draining out of his system. He needed to charge himself tomorrow. He rested his right arm on top of Sanji's abdomen and nuzzled his hair. Now, he felt extremely happy and warm. There was still one feeling that he didn't recognise. It was stronger now, but he didn't know why. When Sanji opened his eyes half asleep and looked into Zoro's, something flipped inside him, something greater than just happiness. He didn't know the name of it or maybe he did, but couldn't connect it to this moment, but that one thing he knew was that he liked it very much and didn't want it to end anytime soon.

There weren't any big changes in their daily life after the special night between the two of them. Well, the only change was that Sanji was now secretly dating a robot. And thanks to his friends' great timings it didn't stay as a secret for too long. Usopp caught Zoro and Sanji kissing hungrily during their movie marathon when Sanji was supposed to be making more snacks and Zoro helping him. Well, Zoro did help him, but in a completely different way than others expected. Poor Usopp was mortified after he had to witness something like that. He actually fainted and after waking up screamed in pitched voice that Sanji was a robot lover.

Sanji would always remember that extremely awkward situation when he had to explain his secret relationship to his friends while Zoro was smirking smugly at him. His friends took it pretty well even though Franky had a serious conversation with him about Zoro. He warned Sanji about possible fatal errors because of the sudden feeling discovery. He made Sanji promise to inform him right away if anything major occurred. So in the end, everyone took their relationship pretty well which made Sanji really happy.

Even if Zoro and Sanji were some kind of lovers now, it didn't mean that they stopped fighting. Now they just found new things to argue about. Sometimes even the sex between the two of them was constant fighting over the title of the best man in bed. But perhaps this was the reason why they enjoyed each others' company so much. There were days when their fight grew really big and almost ended their whole relationship. Once Sanji kicked Zoro out and forced him to live with Usopp for three weeks and refused to let him come back home. Eventually he had calmed down enough and had a long discussion with Zoro and they decided to keep going together. Of course always the fights had their good sides: making up sex. Sanji felt sorry for the neighbours when they had to listen to their rather vocal and animalistic sex.

Months passed and also did years. Slowly, Sanji started to realise that he was getting older day after day but Zoro didn't. It made him sad and anxious, knowing that once he died Zoro would stay in this world. Maybe someone else would get Zoro after him. That thought made him feel disgusted. He didn't want anyone to touch Zoro, _his_ Zoro. He never talked about this topic with the other man though. It felt wrong to bring it up around him since the moss head was the one who had to suffer after Sanji wasn't there for him anymore. He didn't want to push it. Part of him was afraid that Zoro would leave after realizing the facts too, that the robot would go to find someone else to stay with now when it was easier to leave, when he still had time. Maybe Sanji was selfish yeah, but he also loved Zoro so dearly that he just absolutely couldn't let him go. He needed Zoro.

Sanji never thought that any of his relationships could last longer than one month. He had always managed to mess them up, always. Sometimes he didn't even know what he did wrong. That was why he gave it up and went out to search for a new sex partner every weekend. It was easier to know that the other one didn't want anything else either than just one night mind blowing sex.

But then there was Zoro, that stupid green haired robot man. He came and changed his whole fucking life. Sanji stopped going out for meaningless sex for him. He dropped the idea of being happy single for the rest of his life for him. He did everything for him. And Zoro did everything for him as well. He made him happy, jubilant.

When it came to Zoro, he was bound to Sanji for the rest of his life. Of course he noticed that there were days when Sanji wasn't himself. He was gloomy and depressed, backed down to the basement for a whole day. When Zoro asked him what was wrong, Sanji claimed that nothing was amiss, he just had a bad day. Zoro never believed him though, but didn't push it either. He respected Sanji's decisions and if he didn't want to talk then that was okay. But he always let the love-cook know that he was there for him. He was bounded to Sanji. He could never betray him. He even learned to know and control his feelings for Sanji's sake. For example. he figured out that he was in love with Sanji. It took him pretty long, but when he spoke up his thoughts Sanji's face lit up immediately and that made Zoro melt a little bit inside.

They were happy together despite all the problems they had every now and then. But what relationship didn't have any? They were lucky that all their friends supported their relationship, it made it much easier and more comfortable for them. They didn't need to hide anything.

One year was rougher than any others. Sanji had to take the lead in Baratie since his father, Zeff, couldn't do that anymore. He was too sick to continue. He was diagnosed with Alzheimer half a year ago and it acted quickly, sucking all the power from the poor man, messing with his memories. It was hard for Sanji to look from the side line as his dear father suffered and got worse every passing day. What made Sanji feel a bit better was that Zeff really didn't know what was wrong with him. He lived happily in past, with the memories of his younger days and when Sanji was still a little kid. Now Sanji needed Zoro and his friends more than ever and he was so happy to have them by his side.

Taking care of the whole restaurant was harder than Sanji had ever expected. He was still able to cook but now he had to take care of everything from boring paper work and bills to creating a delicious menu. Having more responsibility also meant more work. Sanji didn't have that many weekends free anymore and he worked from early morning to late evening. This meant that Zoro had to be home alone for a long time. After work Sanji was usually dead tired and didn't have energy to pay enough attention to Zoro. This all started affecting their relationship. They fought more and the fights were more serious. In the end Sanji started cracking under all the pressure no matter how strong he tried to stay.

After two years of working hard, almost day and night, having way too many fights with Zoro and close break ups, Sanji couldn't take it anymore. Three days after his twenty eighth birthday Sanji came back home from work earlier than he usually did. Zoro raised his eyes from an adventure book and looked at him with questioning and slightly worried look since Sanji looked like a wreck. His eyes were puffy and red, his hair was messy, barely kept in place with a small ponytail. Without a word, he walked up to Zoro and bonelessly fell on the couch with a low thud. He buried his face in the crook of Zoro's neck and took a shaky breath.

Zoro was confused, but in the end put the book away and wrapped his strong arms around Sanji, embracing him tightly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked quietly, nuzzling Sanji's hair.

"Everything…" Sanji breathed out, tightening his grip in Zoro's dark grey sweater.

Sanji had cried enough for one day, so he wasn't going to do that again, it wouldn't make things any better. So instead, after a long silence he started explaining things. He was sick of their constant fights and cold atmosphere. He was sick of how he couldn't spend more time his beloved one. He was sick of his work, how he had to do everything. He had decided to take a business partner who would handle all the paper work and financial side of the restaurant, so that he could concentrate on cooking, the thing he loved to do the most. Zeff had done it too; Sanji was cooking for both of them while Zeff was doing everything else. His partner was starting tomorrow. Sanji was happy to hand over some responsibilities, but it wasn't easy to share his dear restaurant with someone, it hurt his very soul a little bit. Now he only wished that things could get back to normal, or as normal as they could be with Zeff in the hospital and a cracking relationship with Zoro.

Zoro listened silently everything what Sanji told. He was impressed that Sanji was ready to give away so much, but he was also proud of him and happy. They stayed in each others' arms for the whole evening, staying silent and just being close. When the night came Sanji had calmed down enough to cook late dinner for them. After that they continued comforting actions in the bedroom, making love the whole night until Sanji fell asleep, finally able to rest without worries and overwhelming stress.

Things were slowly getting better again. It turned out that Sanji's business partner was really professional and nice. She worked hard for Baratie and kept it up with others. That way Sanji was able to focus more on his private life. Everything was back to normal between him and Zoro and he was really grateful for that.

Years flew by so quickly. Before Sanji even knew it he had bought a new house for him and Zoro. It wasn't too big, but also not too small, just perfect for the two of them. It even had a kitchen that Sanji had always dreamed about. Well, the kitchen wasn't like that when he bought the house but when they moved in it had magically transformed into a dream kitchen. Sanji was shocked to see it and when he hurriedly turned to look at Zoro he just smirked knowingly and welcomed him to their new home. Later Sanji heard that Zoro had asked Franky and Usopp to renovate the whole kitchen as a present for Sanji. The blonde had just cursed and bitten back his tears and kissed Zoro forcefully. Well, that was their way to show affection and gratefulness.

Two months later they celebrated Sanji's thirty second birthday in their new and fancy house. Sanji really had hard time trying to keep Luffy from destroying their home and everything in it. Even if the man was only few years younger than Sanji, he still acted like a little kid. Sanji even forced the unwilling and grumpy Zoro to look after Luffy.

By the time Sanji was supposed to cut the cake, Zoro had given up with trying to keep Luffy away from troubles. Instead he was standing behind Sanji and possessively hugging him, refusing to leave. It was rather sweet, but it still pissed Sanji off when he wasn't even able to walk properly thanks to the clinging robot man.

Everyone was long ago used to see those two together, so they only smiled softly at their cute behaviour or smirked teasingly. So no one minded when Zoro stole kisses from Sanji in front of everyone, making the said blonde blush furiously. Even after many years he still wasn't used to show that kind of affection openly around people. But Zoro didn't give a shit. He could kiss his cook whenever he wanted. The robot man even went so far and feed Sanji the cake, ending up just messing up his face on purpose. Luffy got too many brilliant ideas from the example and started running around with the cake and shove it in other people's faces.

By midnight, everyone had gone to their own homes, leaving Sanji and Zoro to clean their house. Zoro was leaning down to pick up some empty soda cans when Sanji bumped against his butt and grabbed his hips to grind slowly against him. Zoro jolted up and looked over his shoulder at Sanji with questioning and slightly amused look.

"What do you want ero-cook?"

"I want my birthday present and I would prefer to get it now," Sanji purred in Zoro's ear, stroking his hips seductively.

Zoro chuckled and turned around in Sanji's embrace to kiss his lips gently. Without a word Sanji led them to the bedroom and shoved Zoro down onto the bed before climbing on top of him. They kissed heatedly, touching each other and sharing deep and throaty moans. Zoro was still the best birthday present that Sanji could ever get.

After the steamy birthday sex Sanji was cuddling Zoro, all his limbs tightly wrapped around the other man. He was nuzzling Zoro's neck and planting gentle kisses on it every now and then.

"Hey, do you want to go for a ride tomorrow? We could go to see that one field," Sanji murmured.

"Mmm yeah, why not? Hopefully it's not full of people when we go. I don't have energy to deal with screaming kids," Zoro retorted. He wasn't that fond of kids since always when they spotted a robot they couldn't leave poor Zoro alone.

Sanji smacked the marimo's forehead for the comment, but told him that they would leave after noon so all the families would be gone by then. Zoro agreed with his usual pout and earned few other hits from the cook. However Sanji fell asleep eventually, Zoro staying awake by his side like he had done all these years. He would keep his eyes closed, pretend to sleep so that it wouldn't creep Sanji out if he woke up in the middle of the night. While still naked the two of them cuddled under the covers through the whole peaceful night.

The next morning, the couple spent preparing their little trip to the field. It was a famous place in the city because it was one of the rare green areas there. Families liked to go there a lot during daytime and when the evening was taking over you could see lots of young couples around, kissing secretly and holding hands. Sanji had always liked to go there ever since he was a little kid. It was about one hour drive to get there so it would be a nice afternoon trip.

After the preparations were done they laid down on the couch and cuddled in comfortable silence, watching TV.

"Hey Zoro, do you think that Franky could make you look older?" Sanji blurted out suddenly.

Zoro arched his eyebrow and looked down at Sanji. What the hell was the cook talking about again? Always around his birthday he acted all weird. He probably had some age crisis or something.

"Don't be stupid. I ain't turning to some old wrinkly man," he grumbled as a respond.

"But I am!" Sanji snapped.

Zoro was a bit taken aback. Sanji never talked about that thing. Of course he knew that Sanji would get older and older and well, Zoro didn't. But it didn't matter to Zoro, he didn't care how old or young Sanji was. The only thing he cared was that Sanji was Sanji and his own shit-cook. He would love the curly brow even if he was old and wrinkly. So, Zoro didn't say anything, just stroked Sanji's hair soothingly. He didn't always need words to show what he meant. Sometimes actions were better. And this time it was better too. Sanji calmed down slowly under Zoro's caressing, relaxing on top of him. The blonde knew that Zoro knew now. They didn't need to talk about it more, or at least not right now.

Around three pm they left. Zoro packed the car and was about to go to the driver's seat before Sanji kicked him out of the way, claiming that they would never get there if Zoro drove them. Snickering Zoro circled to the other side of the car and got in. They floated along the road for an hour, talking about the next weekend and how Zoro should go to his usual check up to Franky's workshop. It was important to do every now and then to find some possible malfunctions or major errors. Even some small errors could develop into fatal ones if you didn't get them checked and fixed. Sanji was lucky that Franky was his friend so he didn't have to pay a fortune for the repair.

They were already out of the crowded town and driving on a rather calm road. Not many cars were seen and the ones that passed them were heading back to the town so Sanji had a feeling that they could be in peace in the field. The blonde was concentrating on the road and Zoro was flicking through a book he took with him.

"Hey, what are you reading?" Sanji asked casually and looked at that book in Zoro's lap.

"I don't know, some shitty book I took from you."

"Oi! Don't call my books shitty! I only read the most amaz-"

Sanji didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before Zoro yelled something, maybe a warning, Sanji couldn't tell. He raised his look back to the road with a snap only to see a big truck about to crash to them. His eyes widened in horror and he didn't even have enough time to scream or do anything before the tuck hit them. The driver was already laying limb on the steering wheel, probably because of a heart attack or something like that.

The crash was hard, really hard. Thanks to the seatbelts the two men didn't fly out of the front window. The front of the car was pushed in, the mass of the truck crashing the poor car completely. The speed of the truck slowed down slowly as it dragged Sanji's car with it. Eventually, they both came to a stop, leaving a thick smoke cloud around them. Then everything was quiet. It was like the time had slowed down around them, isolating them from the rest of the world. There were glass and metal pieces everywhere. The truck was only slightly crushed from its front but Sanji's car… It was completely wrecked.

No one moved in the cars for a long moment. The truck driver remained unconscious like in the moment of the crash. His head was bleeding badly, his skull probably damaged as well. But it was nothing compared to the sight what was waiting inside the other car.

Zoro was sitting beside unconscious and bloody Sanji. His eyes were unfocused and his head tilted to aside. He wasn't able to function properly right after the powerful hit, but thanks to his strong structure he didn't get crushed. Slowly his system regained some of the power that was left in the battery, brining Zoro back to "consciousness".

He looked around and moved his head from side to side, making slight cracking sounds. The skin on his temple had peeled off, revealing silver coloured metal underneath it. His chest was partly damaged as well as his left shin. But Zoro didn't care about his damages, he was still able to move, after all. His mind was slightly messy and blurred but he guessed that it might go away soon. He needed to get out of the car and get Sanji home and- Sanji!

Zoro's head snapped to look to his left. The sight before him was horrible. Sanji's whole front was covered in blood, thick and dark. His face had many small and a few major cuts. They bleed so badly, colouring the bruised face crimson red. His legs were crushed under the steering wheel, bleeding badly as well with a sickening sight of bones breaking the pale skin. Sanji didn't show any sight of movements. His head was resting on the steering wheel, forehead slightly crushed in and neck twisted in weird angle.

Zoro stared at him in horror, panic rising inside him. He reached his shaking hand to stroke Sanji's messy hair and mumbled his name over and over again, trying to wake him up. But he didn't. Zoro's whole body was trembling by now since Sanji didn't react to anything at all. The blond man looked so… broken. Yes! Sanji was broken! So all Zoro needed to do was just fix him like Franky did to him. Then everything would be alright again.

The marimo managed to kick the door open and stumble out of the wreck that used to be a fancy car. His whole body was letting unusual cracking sounds when he moved his joints and the moving itself was also difficult. He limbed to the other side of the car and had to do more work to pull open the door. The metal had warped so much that it had ruined the lock so it wasn't easy to get it to open. After a long moment of struggling and cursing the door was finally open, and Zoro whispered comforting words in Sanji's ear as he slowly pulled the man out of the car. Carefully he placed Sanji on the dirty ground and checked his damages. He's just broken. Zoro can fix him for sure. He just needed some tools or some shit like that.

Zoro leaned down to kiss Sanji's lips, hoping so bad that he would kiss back. But he didn't, his lips were cold and stayed still. After the kiss Zoro stood up and went to rummage through the wrecked car. He eventually found a dark purple picnic blanket and went to wrap it over Sanji. He looked around again and wondered what he should do now. He needed to get tools to fix Sanji, but where? Then Franky flashed into his mind. Maybe he could help them. But on the other hand they were too far away and Sanji needed to be fixed quickly, so that they could go back home again to watch movies and cuddle. He narrowed his eyes to look further and saw one old looking building near to a massive rock. Maybe there could be something to fix the blonde with. Ever so carefully he picked up Sanji's limp body. The bleeding had already stopped, making the body feel even colder so Zoro wrapped the blanket tighter around him.

"We will go back home soon, curly. Just wait a little bit and I will fix you, it won't take long," Zoro said and kissed Sanji's blood stained forehead before he started walking.

The walk was longer than Zoro expected. The sun was already setting behind the horizon, painting the ground with different shades of orange and yellow. The shadow behind Zoro grew longer and longer as time passed. His joints creaked badly, but he kept walking, holding Sanji tightly against his chest. Sanji's broken legs were hanging free and his head lulled from side to side, his arms carefully crossed on top of his chest. His blond hair was covered in blood here and there, the last rays of the sun making it shine like gold. Zoro adored the sight for a moment but then focused on the walking again, feeling determined to get to that old building before it got dark.

It took about thirty minutes to get there. The building seemed to be an old barn, it was most likely abandoned, many years ago, perhaps at the time when different illnesses were raging in the country, killing so many people. Zoro kicked the door open since his hands were full, holding his love cook. The door almost fell down completely, barely hanging from its hinges.

The barn was rather big and roomy. There were some old hay bales beside the back wall and an old and rusty tractor. Some other rusty metal pieces were lying around on the dirty ground, probably meant to be used soon for the tractor. Zoro spotted those and started immediately build ideas how to use them to fix Sanji.

He walked to the back of the barn where the hay bales were and placed Sanji down on top of them. Sanji looked so fragile like that, not moving and his face relaxed. He looked like he was sleeping. Yeah, Sanji was just sleeping since he was hurt. He tried to sleep it off. But Zoro would help him with that. He would fix Sanji's legs and other parts that needed to be fixed. He knew how to do it since Franky had done it hundreds of times to him.

After Sanji was safely on the bales and tucked under the blanket Zoro went to rummage through the piles of metal pieces. He found some long and straight pieces, and some with slight curves. He was probably able to use them. He looked through the tractor as well, finding some rusty and old basic tools from there, like a hammer and different screwdrivers. They had to do for now, they were all what he got. He also needed some nails and screws. He walked to the old door and gripped the hammer in his hand. He needed to get those nails away from the wood so that he could use them. Without any more thinking he settled down to work. It didn't take too long with Zoro's strength to get the nails away. Like everything in the barn the nails were old and rusty as well.

Zoro glanced over his shoulder at pale Sanji. He smiled weakly to himself and walked back to his beloved human, kneeling down beside him. He had piled up all the things he needed next to the bales. He reached forward to stroke Sanji's hair gently and leaned to kiss his cold lips.

"I have got everything that I need. I will fix you now and then we will go home, okay?" Zoro said calmly.

The barn was filled with loud noises of metal hitting metal, rusty surfaces scratching against each other. Zoro spent the whole night trying to build some kind of splints for Sanji's broken legs. He also made a collar around his neck to support the oddly twisted neck. When the morning came and the sun slowly made its way to take the moon's place in the sky Zoro had gotten everything ready. Before he put anything in place, he went out to search for water. He wanted to wash the blonde's skin from the blood, he wanted to see his real Sanji under it. For once Zoro had luck with him and he found a small pond not too far from the barn. He had taken a bucket from the barn with him, so now he was filling it with cold water. When it was full, he stood up and started walking back to the barn, back to Sanji. However, in the middle of the way back he noticed that the bucket wasn't that heavy anymore. He looked down and to his annoyance he saw that the bucket was almost empty. He frowned and lifted it up to take a better look. The bottom was leaking. The rust had most likely corroded its way through the metal. Zoro groaned in frustration and turned back. He had no other choices than go back to the pond and somehow try to get the water to the barn without it leaking out of the bucket.

After walking back and filling the bucket again, Zoro blocked the tiny hole with his fingers and headed back to the barn. He had to walk quickly so that the water wouldn't leak out too much. When he reached his destination he walked straight up to Sanji and started washing his dirty skin. He poured small amounts of water on his free hand and rinsed Sanji's skin gently, rubbing the dried blood away. The green head smiled in satisfaction when his cook was clean enough. He even managed to remove the blood from his messy hair.

Zoro put the bucket away and right after a familiar sound filled the air. It was a song, cheery and happy song that was coming from Sanji's pocket. Zoro scowled and wondered what the sound was. It was so very familiar, but he couldn't place it what it was. When he tried to remember more daunting sounds came inside his damaged body. He gave up and let the familiar song be. Eventually it stopped, but soon started again. Zoro snarled at the annoying sound and shoved his hand inside Sanji's pocket, pulling his phone out. The screen was shining and showing some text that Zoro couldn't register. He wasn't able to read anymore. Some of his knowledge was gone thanks to the car crash. The ringing didn't stop and it made Zoro even more annoyed. He glared at the phone with a murderous look and threw it across the barn. It hit the wall hard and went mute.

Zoro hummed lowly and turned back to Sanji, stroking his bruised cheek.

"I will fix you now, ero-cook. I will try to be fast."

Zoro got down to business and started adjusting the metal pieces around Sanji's limps and neck. He did his best and even pushed some broken ribs back to their places. After he was finished he straightened up and looked down at his creation, waiting impatiently for Sanji to wake up.

But Sanji didn't wake up.

The blonde was still lying on the hay bales unmoving and cold, like sleeping really deeply. Zoro scowled and let out a confused grunt. Why wasn't Sanji waking up? He fixed his broken body, so he should wake up now. Zoro kneeled back down and ran his fingers on Sanji's body, always bringing them back to his cheek. Then it hit him. Maybe he had to switch on the power like Sanji did to him! Zoro ran his fingers on the back of Sanji's skull just above the collar, but he didn't find anything. Maybe Sanji could wake up if he kissed him, like in those stupid movies he hated so much. Well, he could give it a try. Zoro leaned down and kissed Sanji, pressing his lips hard against his, even licking them. But nothing. Nothing happened. Maybe Zoro made some mistakes when fixing him?

The day passed terribly slowly when Zoro tried to redo his repairs. He did everything he could. He even went back to the accident place and found some supplies there, taking everything he was able to carry. He worked hard the whole day and night. He didn't give up. He was so sure that he would be able to fix Sanji and wake him up. He just needed to find the right way to do the fixing.

By the end of the night Zoro's right hand stopped working. He wasn't able to move it properly, not even mentioning to be able to work with it. It had taken a fatal hit in the crash, so it was only the matter of time when it broke down completely. Also, his damaged leg caused him problems when he tried to move around. Despite all this Zoro didn't give up, not before Sanji was okay.

Hours passed and the sun was up again, starting the day two of the misfortunate journey. Zoro was still stubbornly working on the metal pieces and fussing around Sanji's lifeless body. Zoro didn't take even one single break. He couldn't, he had job to do.

Zoro cursed under his breath when he once again adjusted new metal splints around Sanji's legs and some pieces to support his ribs. Nothing seemed to work. He was feeling oddly sleepy now. His movements were much slower than before and his leg had stopped working as well. His mind was dizzy, so he had to put all his energy together to be able to focus on what he was doing. With a heavy and slightly slurred curse Zoro put a new and heavier collar on Sanji, touching his smooth skin. Why didn't he wake up? He worked so hard and did his best to fix him…

Zoro's body was running low with energy. His battery was pretty much empty since he had worked non-stop. He didn't have energy to lift even the hammer anymore. But because he was the most stubborn creature in the world, he still tried to adjust the splint with his one working hand. He was getting more and more frustrated. He couldn't pass out now, he couldn't leave Sanji alone here. But he couldn't fight back anymore.

He rested his head on Sanji's naked and unmoving chest. Zoro noticed how cold the skin was, but he didn't have the energy to pull the blanket over him. He blinked slowly and looked at Sanji's relaxed face. The bruises were lighter now and the cuts weren't swollen anymore. Maybe Zoro could sleep together with Sanji for a moment. Maybe they could wake up together. He nuzzled Sanji's chest and kissed it lightly before closing his eyes. He was still kneeled beside the hay bale bed, on hand holding Sanji's and his head on the other man's chest. He closed his eyes, giving in to the loss of battery. He managed to curl up his lips into a tiny smile, like a playful smirk he used sport on his tanned face.

"I'm sorry, curly. I wasn't able to fix you. Wait a little bit longer and I will finish it after a nap," Zoro breathed out quietly, not able to open his eyes anymore. "I love you."

With those three last words Zoro's battery died completely, leaving the green head frozen next to Sanji, resting partly on top of him. Dim sun rays managed to make their way through the dusty windows and shone onto the two men, making their skin and hair glow. There they rested together, side by side. There was still that weak smile on Zoro's face, showing that he still haven't given up. Their hands where linked together, Zoro's frozen to that position, like refusing to let go.

He would stay by Sanji's side forever.

* * *

**Thank you so much for ****_aerle_**** for beta reading this huge story. xD I really appreciate your hard work! She's awesome!**

_**Imagine Person A of your OTP is a robot, and Person B is a human. Person A lives with Person B for their whole life, and when Person B dies, Person A tries to fix them because they don't understand that Person B is dead and not simply broken. And eventually Person A gets so caught up in trying to fix Person A that they forget to take care of themself and rust while still trying to fix Person A with new parts.**_


End file.
